


【Brujay】情人节布鲁斯也是个大骗子（半pwp）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 杰森与布鲁斯吵架后离家出走，今天他在哥谭被坏人抓住了。蝙蝠侠救了他。





	【Brujay】情人节布鲁斯也是个大骗子（半pwp）

这本来是一个很简单的任务，一个人潜入盗窃然后偷偷离开。杰森呻吟了一声艰难地睁开眼，面前的人就突然给了他一巴掌。他吐出一口血， “去你的。”他说，如果不是因为手被绑着还要附赠对方一个中指。  
杰森偷到了这群人的枪支还有金库，然后从通风管道掉了下去——该死的年久失修的通风管道，好死不死掉在了一群持枪的疯子中间。  
没人能来救他，杰森回到哥谭的时候没有告诉别人，他没法向队友解释为什么自己还会回到这个城市，又不想被迪克关心到夺命连环电话。  
更不用说蝙蝠侠。  
打头的人冲着他的腹部又来了几拳，很痛但是并不够重，杰森咧开嘴笑了，又收获了对方反手的一巴掌。  
视线还是迷迷糊糊的，杰森后知后觉的意识到自己被下了药，这时有人拿来了棒球棒，还有撬棍，现在他觉得想吐了。  
“你爸爸明天会在垃圾桶里看到你的脑袋。”半吊子的老大奸笑着威胁到。  
球棒挥下来的时候他思考了一秒，关于蝙蝠侠在垃圾桶里看到他的人头，这并不好玩。然后破窗的声音响起。  
“谁！什么声音！”这群方才还凶神恶煞的混混惊恐地四处张望，有几个腿软地打哆嗦，杰森的视线捕捉到了天花板房梁上的身影，他闭上眼陷入了昏迷。

布鲁斯把杰森从车上抱到了蝙蝠洞的医疗台上，检查发现身体并无大碍。他把头罩摘下来松了口气，自从他们上一次吵架杰森就踹开门跳上车离开了这里音讯全无，他们总是在争吵，从几点起床晚会穿什么，到夜巡分工。  
他们有四个月没有见过面了，杰森要不躲在法外者的飞船上，要不躲在别的城市的安全屋里。布鲁斯把杰森脸上的血污擦干净坐在了一旁，死亡和争执让他们走得太远了。  
“情人节快乐，老头子。”杰森哑着嗓子说，他些微愉悦地看着对方瞪大的双眼。杰森不是回来过情人节的，至少不全是，也可能是……而他不确定布鲁斯跑到哥谭的另一头把他从一个破仓库捞出来的原因是什么。  
布鲁斯站到他身边检查着绷带点滴和屏幕上的数据，他的蓝眼睛被屏幕映得发亮，“情人节快乐。”他回应道，附带了一个印在杰森唇角的吻。他还是从破开的嘴角尝到的血腥味。  
接着杰森伸手拽住了布鲁斯的领口，他炯炯有神的绿眼睛看着俯身的男人。  
“你身上还有伤。”布鲁斯指出。  
“你再多说一句我就真的在今天把你的鼻梁打断。”杰森凶狠地呛了回去。  
布鲁斯决定堵上对方的嘴，他用舌头撬开了对方的唇齿然后用一只手按住了杰森不安分的肩膀，他对自己的吻技很有信心，尤其是面对杰森的时候。  
等到布鲁斯撑起身的时候杰森已经红着脸大喘气了，“操，你绝对是故意的，你是不是还在蝙蝠洞藏了润滑剂！”  
布鲁斯从医疗台下面摸出一个盒子晃了晃作为回答，“上楼还是在这里？”  
杰森眼神飘忽着没有回答，最后伸手夺走了盒子，布鲁斯则眼疾手快地直接把对方从台子上捞起来又吻住了他的嘴，同时动手快速地剥下了两个人的衣服。  
“该死的这里好冷。”杰森乖巧地任对方摆布半趴在台子上，冰凉的手指很快侵入了体内，他不适地踮了踮脚。男人在他脖子上轻轻亲了一下，又舔起了他的耳朵，“一会儿就不冷了。”  
杰森打了一个哆嗦，“你听起来像是个色情狂。”  
“也不知道是谁让我禁欲了整整四个月。”布鲁斯轻哼了一声又插进一根手指，他用另一只手握住杰森的阴茎撸动着缓解不适，两只手指在后穴慢慢开合抽插。  
“呜……”杰森急忙捂住了嘴，他不喜欢在做爱的时候发出声音，有一次他尖叫了出来，布鲁斯没有说什么，但是达米安嘲笑了他一整个周。  
第三只手指伸进去的时候杰森颤抖了一下，布鲁斯的手指上有明显的茧，罗宾时期的他甚至仔细研究过都是怎么得来的。小时候的他不是没换想过和自己养父上床，拜托，他还一度觉得这个富豪有恋童癖。  
但不是这样。三只手指一起抽插的时候很简单就戳到了前列腺，布鲁斯开拓了一下就开始按揉那个点。杰森把自己的腿微微分开，为了不让自己窒息而拼命呼吸，这时身后的人开始啃咬和舔弄他的肩胛和腰部，杰森一口咬在了自己手腕上。  
布鲁斯抽出了手指，他意识到杰森已经硬起来了，“你快射了。”他不咸不淡地说。  
“我的子弹也快要崩到你脑袋里了……”他逞能说道，大喘着气。  
男人把杰森晾在这里到电脑前拿了什么东西，青年没敢回头，他听见了金属的响声，下一秒他的双手就被抓到身后拷上了手铐。  
“我操你的——”杰森破口大骂，话音未落布鲁斯就用手抓着他的头发把他按在了台子上，另一只手重新握住了他的阴茎，“我明天一整天都没有工作。”  
“干你的。”杰森吃痛地说，然后他感觉自己整个被布鲁斯的阴茎撑开了，他都不知道对方硬到了这种程度。  
“操操操……”他疼得想离对方远一点，被男人一个挺腰阻止了，他慌乱地抓紧了冰凉的手铐，咬紧了嘴唇。这很疼，但是这是他曾经要求布鲁斯的，这还不够疼，可是对方不肯给更多。  
布鲁斯低头啃咬着青年的脖颈，直到磨得通红并且印满了斑驳的牙印，他缓慢地抽插着，确保每一次都磨过了前列腺然后捅到最深处。他意识到杰森从尝试使用那种缓解疼痛的呼吸方法到开始咬住嘴唇防止声音外泄。  
他觉得是时候了。布鲁斯松开了紧抓着对方头发的手，转而搂紧了对方的腰，开始有力而快速地抽插，他用大拇指揉搓着对方的阴茎和顶端，逼出杰森断断续续的闷哼。  
“嗯……”杰森抽搐了一下，布鲁斯插进去的时候感到了肠道快速的收缩，他眼疾手快地堵住了对方的马眼，逼得杰森经历了一次意识断片的干高潮。  
青年不可思议地扭头看着他，他眼里有水雾，或许还有些泪水，布鲁斯俯身轻啄了一下他的嘴唇又开始了顶弄，“嗯……松你妈的……啊啊……手！”杰森哑着嗓子喊道，男人无视了他。  
布鲁斯没一会就射在了杰森体内，他一时没分清那究竟是凉还是热，但是他又高潮了一次，布鲁斯这个混蛋仍旧堵着他。他抽搐到几乎感到了伤口的疼痛，但是他的五脏六腑都在告诉他他很爽。  
“啊……”最终他的身体松下下来，他没有再把半边脸对着男人了，杰森用额头抵着沾满了汗水和一点点润滑剂的台子，而布鲁斯在温柔地撸动他的阴茎。  
“我以为你今天不会来了。”他小声说道，他知道对方听到了因为布鲁斯停下了所有的动作。“我和你闹掰了，老头子。我还知道你为了整那个破黑帮把迪克都找回来了。”布鲁斯没有给他发消息，他们只是吵架，关于他报废了一个人的膝盖，这真的没什么。“我他妈就在大都会！”他喊出声，因为沙哑而破音，“你知道我在大都会！”  
布鲁斯皱紧了眉，他离开了杰森的身体然后打开了手铐，对方不肯面对他所以布鲁斯强硬地扭过了杰森的身子。  
他的泪水流了一脸，但是杰森没有哭出声。  
“我以为我们完了。然后你再一脚把我踢进阿卡姆。”他抽泣着说，抬手想要擦掉眼泪。布鲁斯把他搂紧了怀里，他的孩子快要和他一样高大了，他都快要记不清他失去的那个矮小但是活蹦乱跳的孩子了。  
布鲁斯吻了吻杰森的眼睛，随即舔掉了微咸的泪水。“永远不会。”他说，“我每天都在找你，我怕你突然决定回来。”他又亲了亲杰森的嘴角，“而且你在大都会上学，黑帮的事我只需要再多一个帮手就够了，迪克很闲。”杰森决定勉强同意最后一句话。  
“情人节快乐。”最后布鲁斯说道，他其实想要说我爱你，但是这句话对他来说太难了，对于布鲁西大概没有问题。  
杰森最后还是抬手抹了抹脸，他有些不好意思所以没有抬头。“那……”他看起来像是在和自己较劲一般开口，“你还要做吗？”  
“四个月，杰森。”布鲁斯低沉着嗓音念着青年的名字，惹得对方抽了一口气。“把明天所有事推掉。”  
“我操，你就是种马你也不能做上一整天吧！”杰森伸手象征性地推了推男人的胸口，最后干脆心安理得地把手放在布鲁斯的胸肌上。  
“我要把你拴在床角跪着。”男人冷酷地说道。杰森的反抗在消化了这句话之后销声匿迹，他瞪着对方的眼睛再三确认。  
“你……你他妈不会是认真的吧……”他紧张地咽了口口水，“我……我还没和你签什么协议……”  
布鲁斯最终忍不住了，他微微上扬了嘴角发出了嗤笑，得到了杰森百分之五十力道的一巴掌。  
“你他妈吓唬我！混蛋！”  
“把明天空出来。”  
“我才不要！你滚！我要回大都会！”

 

第二天杰森真的把一整天都空了出来。  
阿福出差了，布鲁斯让他做了一天的大扫除，还有一日三餐。他决定在这天晚上的夜巡谋杀蝙蝠侠。

 

END  
————————————————————————  
我终于！！写出来了！！这个肉一点都不香（暴打自己  
我也想摸布鲁斯的胸肌，我还想摸杰森的屁股（被砍手  
还有，有没有吸桶或者吸brujay的群啊，想要玩耍（发出了自闭的哭声


End file.
